


Fragile

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Josh needs to vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while crying ayyy.
> 
> Tumblr:joshdunistherealest

"Josh?... Josh!" Tyler called out, his gentle voice echoing through the empty venue. He could've sworn on his life that Josh was right beside him talking about today's setlist.

Curious and slightly concerned, Tyler padded down the backstage hallway leading to the dressing rooms, hell, he even checked the bathrooms.

"Josh!"

No response.

But then he heard it, the soft beat of Josh's drum pad.

Tyler smiled to himself, turning in the direction of the sound, which happened to be the warm up room that the venue supplied extra special for them.

How sweet.

Tyler turned the knob to the room, pushing the door open a crack and seeing exactly what he expected.

Josh was pounding away at the drum pad, probably hitting it way too hard for his own good.

His best friend was certainly a sight, bouncing and flailing along to his own rhythm like he was born to do just that.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but choked on his words when he noticed something a little off about Josh.

Josh's eyes were red and glassy, his chest pulsating with sobs tearing their way out from his throat.

But for some reason, he kept on playing. It was almost as if he was fighting in hand to hand combat with his emotions using his music alone.

Tyler politely knocked on the doorframe, tilting his head to the side

Josh seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that Tyler was there in the first place, judging by how fast his head darts up.

Wiping away tears, Josh feigns laughter. "Oh, hey dude."

"You okay?" Tyler asked quizzically, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yup. Just-just doing some... drumming I guess." Josh stood, setting the drumsticks in a plastic sling attached to the drum pad.

Tyler narrows his eyes, sighing and plopping down on the couch in the corner of the room. "Be honest with me, Jishwa." The younger male glances at the spot beside him invitingly, then back up to Josh. "Come sit."

"I'm fine, thanks." Josh whispers, fidgeting and glancing around the room rapidly.

"Please." Tyler urged.

Josh took a moment to consider, before slotting in next to Tyler, burying his head in his best friend's shoulder without a word.

"Now, you don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know you're important to me...and I love you, man." Tyler began to ramble, aimlessly carding fingers through Josh's curly faded pink locks.

Josh sniffed, turning to look up at Tyler. Tears were still gliding down his cheeks like steady rain droplets, some even dripping down to soak through the black fabric of Tyler's hoodie."Do you think I'm pathetic?"

"What -? No! Dude, you're so talented and sweet and you're doing great things, I couldn't be prouder."

"Even if I mess up on stage a lot?" Josh toys with Tyler's hoodie string, coiling it around his finger a couple times.

"Even more so. Just proves you're human and you're real." Tyler eases his best friend's quivering bones with a single touch down his spine. His hands were warm and rough like sand on the LA beaches Josh was so fond of.

"Do you think..." Josh bit his tongue. "Nevermind."

"What is it, J?" Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"It's real stupid, that's what it is." Josh rolls his eyes, hiding his face in Tyler's shoulder again.

"Josh, you know that's a load of b-crap." Tyler runs his fingers over Josh's hip innocently.

"No, it's seriously dumb. I don't know why I thought of it."

"Out with it, if it's really that stupid."

Josh hesitates, avoiding all forms of eye contact when he spoke again. "I just sorta wanted to know if we could cuddle."

"... Are you kidding?" Tyler chuckles, smiling brightly.

"See, I told you it was-"

Josh was cut off as Tyler pulled him securely into his lanky arms. In the position they were in, Josh was laying against his chest with his legs curled up on the extra two feet of couch beside him.

"We're buds, I'm always up for a good cuddle. Though, we gotta go up on stage in a couple hours." Tyler pulls his iPhone out of his pocket, glancing at the time as the screen flashed on. "Think we could fit in a quick nap? 

Josh smiled his familiar crinkly eyed smile, like a beautiful work of art on display in a gallery of safety, and curled tighter around Tyler. "We could sure as hell try."

 


End file.
